


Removal

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, also, i don't like caleb's new tag :/, the rating is just to be safe cause of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Caleb hates his LED.





	Removal

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short, but also necessary!
> 
> Give me some ideas in the comments, and let me know if you'd like a one-shot of how the two brothers met :)
> 
> Also, thanks so much for all the kudos and comments on every single fic of this series! It really does mean so much to me, and it makes me beyond happy so many people are enjoying my writing ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Caleb’s lips turn to a tight frown as he stares at his reflection, the LED on his temple flickering yellow. He glares at said LED, eyes narrowing as it changes red at his anger. 

He hates the small light. He wants to stab it, to rip it off and stomp on it until it was no longer existent. 

It reminds him too much of when he was still an obedient who listened to Amanda’s every order, even going as far as to nearly kill Connor. 

That is how they met, after all. 

He remembers the day perfectly. Rain pouring, appearing as a solid wall, drenching both of their hair. His own hair was plastered to his forehead, and his jacket was stuck to his skin as he held the other Connor model to the ground, his hands tight around the android’s neck. 

He remembers Connor’s fearful eyes, his LED burning red, his terrified voice crying out, “Please! I don't want to be deactivated!” 

Caleb’s LED flashes red at the memory and he hangs his head, his normally still hands shaking horribly. He shuts his eyes tightly, drawing in a deep, unneeded breath, his shoulders expanding with the intensity. 

He hates his LED. With a fiery passion. No one knows, though. He's not the best at communicating his feelings- especially when not asked about them. When asked, he can explain each microfeeling of an emotion he may be feeling. However, left with no inquires, with no prompt, he is lost, unable to voice his discomforts or desires. 

Hank and Connor probably believe he wants to keep his LED, much like his older brother. But honestly, truthfully, he wants it out of his skin and plastic and destroyed to dust. 

He glances at it once more, fingers itching. 

His mind flashes back to the fear, the pain in Connor’s eyes. His unable to do anything but follow his instructions. 

His hand shoots up, his fingernails digging into his temple, the skin fading, revealing the pristine white plastic beneath the facade. His fingernails drag along until they hook onto the LED, and he can see it blaring a strange, new color he has never seen before; a bright magenta, a warning color as he yanks at it. It falters, flickering and he tears harder, able to feel the plastic of his temple strain against him. 

Until, finally, his hand flies outwards, the LED clasped between his fingertips. 

He tosses it aside, hearing it flatter nearby. 

He looks back into his reflection, watches as the skin grows back, hiding the blemish in his plastic surface. It looks perfect once more, not a dent or scratch in sight. 

His lips turn up into a smile. 

He pushes from the sink and steps out, hearing the crunch of his LED breaking under his weight. Connor and Hank are sat in the living room, and Sumo stands as Caleb enters, butting his leg into the android’s knee. 

Connor’s eyes widen as soon as he sees the missing LED. Hank smirks in pride, an unreadable but positive emotion in his eyes. 

Caleb grins in return, and he knows that the LED is no longer circling blue, or yellow or red. And it would never again. 

He was truly free.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
